


Chanyeol’s luck

by kessiana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dorms, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Plot Twists, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessiana/pseuds/kessiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joonmyeon enters the dorm, everything looks like a complete mess. Starting from clothes lying on the floor and ending with music playing so loud that the walls seem to vibrate. Even if Chanyeol had sprained his ankle and had to stay alone at the dorm, who would expect from him listening to Lady Luck at the full volume in his spare time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanyeol’s luck

**Author's Note:**

> I was so much obsessed with "Lady Luck" that I listened to it on repeat the whole week. This story just came to me in a dream so I had no other choice than to write it down.

When Joonmyeon enters the dorm, everything looks like a complete mess. Starting from clothes lying on the floor and ending with music playing so loud that the walls seem to vibrate. It isn't the maximum sound volume that surprises him so much, but the song playing. Even if Chanyeol had sprained his ankle and had to skip dance practice staying alone at the dorm, who would expect from him listening to Lady Luck at the full volume in his spare time? Walls reflect Chanyeol's loud electronic breath and it seems to double, dividing into two different ones.

"What the hell?" The leader silently thinks bending down to pick up a soft grey something that looks like one of Chanyeol's Supreme hoodies. Sehun bumps into him and Joonmyeon, being suddenly pushed, stumbles over the hoodie and ends up stretching on the hall floor.

Joonmyeon hisses feeling sharp pain in his left knee and raises his head only to lower it back the next second. One second is enough. One-second look in the living room and he raises to his feet at lightning speed and turns back facing still shocked Sehun. 

“Oh, hyung! You okay?” Sehun mumbles. Or Joonmyeon thinks it must be it judging only by the way his lips move because he cannot hear him at all, Chanyeol's loud electronic breath now mingled with high-pitched moans invading his ears. 

He flushes deeply and barely manages to shove Sehun back in the direction of the entrance door where Kai and Kyungsoo already stand laughing light-heartedly over their clumsy leader. Joonmyeon's breath is still caught and his head dizzy, he wants to shout at them to step back but apparently he is not capable of producing intelligible sounds yet.

He can barely see them due to shock anyway so he squeezes his eyes to calm himself down. It lasts no longer than two seconds: Joonmyeon is holding tight onto the lapels of Sehun's jacket standing now in the middle of the hall blocking the way for other members to enter the dorm. His eyes are still tightly shut but he sees the scene in living room still, the sight seems to have imprinted on the backside of his eyelids.  
Chanyeol sits on the coach facing him. His legs are spread in a quite relaxed way, and Joonmyeon can see a bandage on his right ankle. The ankle jumps up and down slightly due to slim blonde girl riding hard onto Chanyeol's lap, his big hands severely pushing her hips down-down-down. "What the hell?" thinks Joonmyeon again, still desperately trying to pretend that it was just a bad joke of his imagination.

It is a high slightly trembling moan that drives him out of his reverie. Others probably don't even notice it due to loud music, but Joonmyeon can not hear anything except it. It seems to him the most obscene thing he's ever heard in his life. Obscene in its pureness, because it is sounds utterly genuine. Not like that false moans that girls in some movies make. That blonde girl in the living room, whoever she is, is literally dying from pleasure. When the moan mixes with Baekhyun's part of the song and gets even louder than it, Joonmyeon blushes even deeper not only from embarrassment but also from anger now. "Crazy, shameless idiot! How dare he bring this girl here, putting us all on risk?" Joonmyeon jerks the lapels of Sehun's jacket and pushes him back to the door, throwing them all out. "Dining out tonight." He snaps in a voice that leaves no chance to any objections. 

Boys exchange worried glances and follow Joonmyeon to the car. Sehun mutters something about never giving his clothes to anyone again. During the dinner Joonmyeon looks disturbed and cannot stop calling someone, without any effort though. "He must be filming still." He reassures himself. "Please let him stay there longer tonight. Please let there be traffic jams. Let there be something... anything. He must not see that." His heart aches as the image revives in his mind. Chanyeol snaps his head up and their eyes meet. His facial features cringe in shock and disbelief. He exhales suddenly as if he were stabbed in the heart. In a second he winds one of his arms round the girl's waist and presses her tight to his chest, lowering her head to the crook of his neck with another hand in a protective move. 

What kind of affection is that? Joonmyeon's never seen light-minded Chanyeol caring for someone that much.  
He looks at Sehun automatically. Maknae still mutters to himself something about careless people treating other people's property as if it were their own one. His irritation sounds more amusing than threatening due to his lisp. But Joonmyeon wonders still if he did hear something he shouldn't have to.  
Back at the dorm Joonmyeon finds Chanyeol sitting at the same place but playing guitar this time. Jam sounds like Hurt and Baby don't cry mixed together with a good portion of desperation. It's quite late in the night so other members go straight to their rooms knowing better than to disturb Joonmyeon when it's that rare time when he seems to be infuriated with something.

The the first thing Joonmyeon does though is checking up Baekhyun. He slightly opens the door to his room and peeks inside, trying to make as little noise as possible. Baekhyun peacefully sobs in his bed, only part of his face visible. Joonmyeon stands in the doorway and looks at Baekhyn with brotherly affection. Baekhyun moans in his sleep barely audible and one of the small feet peeking from under the cover trembles slightly. Joonmyeon tiptoes back and closes the door behind himself.

When Joonmyeon approaches Chanyeol and sinks in the chair beside the coach, Chanyeol doesn't express any signs of worrying at all. It seems he doesn't even notice the leader's presence, being deeply immersed in his reverie.  
“You know we need to talk.” Joonmyeon starts, his voice glum but firm. 

Chanyeol keeps running his fingers over the strings of a guitar, humming along with the music.  
Observing no reaction at all, Joonmyeon inhales deeply to restrain growing anger and looks around himself noticing that room is much tidier now and everything looks as if nothing happened. 

“Where does all your egoism even come from? What if someone else than me had seen that? You've put on risk not only yourself but all of us.” 

Soft humming stops, Chanyeol closes his eyes and exhales wearily. He looks deeply immersed in his thoughts, fingers playing random melody automatically. 

“You could have at least thought about him.” Joonmyeon says in a more quiet way and looks directly at Chanyeol. 

Joonmyeon's reproach strikes its aim this time. Chanyeol' hand jerks at the strings and he snaps his head up and looks Joonmyeon directly in the eyes. Despite the fact that the leader actually wanted to attract his attention, he suddenly feels at loss now, intercepting his heavy look. Joonmyeon can not read its expression, it says too much at the same time.  
“I hope you got rid of her by the time he came back from filming.”  
Chanyeol looks baffled for a moment, his eyes become even bigger and he blinks several times as if he tries his best to comprehend the last phrase.  
Perhaps the meaning of the phrase strikes him finally, because he suddenly pushes his guitar aside and closes the distance between them. 

 

“No one has seen us except you. You haven't told the others, have you? I'm so so sorry, Myeon.” Chanyeol whispers very fast and almost incoherent, “You won't tell the managers? Oh, please! It's all my fault.” Chanyeol bends forward to Joonmyeon and grabs hold of his hands suddenly. Chanyeol's bigger hands are slightly wet, they tremble a little and Joonmyeon feels how keyed up he is.  
“Please, forgive me. I didn't think you would come back this early.”  
Joonmyeon wrench his hands out of Chanyeol's forceful grab and looks at him with an even bigger reproach. Chanyeol was always good at being apologetic, which never restrained him from making the same mistakes over and over again though.  
“You should be sorry for the whole idea of bringing her here! Have you forgotten about the surveillance cameras in the main hall?”

“Look, you'll never see her again, I promise. Neither you nor anyone else will. Let's pretend nothing happened.” Chanyeol begs him passionately. He reaches to Joonmyeon's hands once again and adds barely audible: “I've never been so sorry in my life. Forgive me, Myeon, please.” 

Joonmyeon's severe expression finally brakes. He stands up and says down to Chanyeol softly: “Okay. Go to sleep now, it's late.” He pats Chanyeol's head in a paternal gesture and contemplates the fact that the amount of brain isn't connected with age anyhow. 

When Baekhyun comes to the kitchen next morning, Kyungsoo and Joonmyeon are already there, busy with making breakfast for all the members. It's only Kyungsoo who is really busy though, perpetually stirring porridge with one hand and turning over thick American-style pancakes with another. Baekhyun is wrapped in a blanket with funny Yoda print, his small bare feet patter past Joonmyeon as he yawns and says jokingly "Morning, mom!" Joonmyeon laughs and rifles his hair. When Kyungsoo turns back to get his "Good morning" too, he finds Baekhyun too busy for such courtesy, struggling to perch on a high kitchen stool, his ridiculous outfit constantly preventing him to do so.

Kyungsoo gets his share of attention though, when sleepy Jonin walks stumbling into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning sweetly. He clumsily waves hello to all the members, mumbling "Morning-morning", then approaches Kyungsoo straightaway, and rests his chin on his shoulder whispering huskily: "Mmm...it smells amazing, hyung." Kyungsoo shifts to the side slightly, not answering at all. But Joonmyeon notices his flattered smile even from the opposite side of the kitchen. 

It's Sehun who comes next. He yawns and stretches his broad shoulders lazily, his top lifts up revealing his flat stomach and sharp hip bones. "Morning" he moans yawning sweetly and goes straight to Baekhyun, who still struggles trying to perch him-wrapped-in-blanket-self on the high stool.

Sehun wraps one of his arms round Baekhyun's waist, holding the naughty piece of furniture with another one and manhandles Baekhyun onto the stool with one powerful move.  
"Whyyyy?" whines Baekhyun half-jokingly. "I'd've managed" he laughs, trying to get out of maknae’s grab.  
Sehun nuzzles at the crook of Baekhyun's neck, humming "by the dinner time, hyung". He holds him tight to his chest still, the other hand crawls under the blanket suddenly grazing bare skin.  
"Let me go!" wimpers Baekhyun in a shaky voice, desperately trying to writhe out.  
"Where are your clothes, hyung?" asks Sehun dumbfounded and lets go of him the same second.  
“At laundry.”  
“I gave you my hoodie yesterday.” He raises one eyebrow.  
“Must be somewhere in my room.” Baekhyun stretches his bare arms on the table and lays his head on top of them showing quite obviously that he's not in the mood to go anywhere right now.

Little Yodas slide off his shoulders and Sehun manages to catch the blanket before it falls entirely. He covers Baekhyun's back again and goes out of the kitchen, almost colliding with Chanyeol. "Sorry, hyung." He snaps and vanishes in the hall. It's still hard for Chanyeol to walk and he follows Sehun with his eyes suppressing a pang of jealousy deep inside him. When Chanyeol enters the kitchen, everyone start to fuss about him. Jonin draws up a chair for him, Kyungsoo serves him food first, and Joonmyeon places a big mug of Americano in front of him. Chanyeol smiles thankfully but doesn't touch anything waiting for others. "Morning, Yeol," moans Baekhyun half-asleep and reaches across the table to grab Chanyeol's hand. "How's your ankle?" There is no trace of a worried tone in his question, just a reassuring smile and look full of tenderness. Chanyeol casts a glance at Joonmyeon who stands beside him leaning onto cupboard and blowing onto mug of hot steaming coffee. "Better." snaps Chanyeol in a hoarse voice trying to ignore Baekhyun's hand.

Sehun enters the kitchen carrying a grey hoodie and laughing merrily. "Here, hyung!" Maknae chuckles thorough his laugh, offering hoodie to Baekhyun. "But I don't wanna see my clothes scattered all over our dorm again, okay?" Everyone laugh at the remark, being pretty sure that nothing will ever change the way Baekhyun treats other people's property. "You're the best, Hunnie," retorts Baekhyun, irony seeping through his words when he emphasizes "best". He takes the hoodie though, letting the blanket slip off his shoulders. When Baekhyun tries to put the hoodie on, he sticks inside, provoking a burst of laughter from the members.  
Sehun laughs louder than anyone though. "Hhhhyung!" He manages to pronounce finally. "Why do you have that blonde wig in your closet though?"

Baekhyun freezes at the same second staring in the darkness inside the hoodie. Laughter stops and Baekhyun feels even across the table how Chanyeol stiffens in his seat. Baekhyun hears the clang of some china-piece being broken and finally manages to stick his head through the hoodie, seeing quite clear now that Joonmyeon stares at the floor on what used to be his favorite mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my work. If you have any remarks concerning the choice of words or the grammar constructions used, or any thoughts about the plot, please don't hesitate to leave them in the comment section below. Kudos are highly appreciated too.


End file.
